


your lips(in the dark)

by hjsgay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a lot of it, feeding the renminists, just kissing, just two dudes making out, slight biting, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsgay/pseuds/hjsgay
Summary: putting boys together at a catholic camp isn’t all that smart.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	your lips(in the dark)

renjun never enjoyed camp. all it was was them being taken past their comfort level and staying in the buhes for a couple of days while praying with the middle-aged religious teachers; definitely not his favorite thing.  
packing his rather heavy bags into his mother’s van, he was soon on his way to the drop-off point.  
of course when they arrived, his mum couldn’t let him go too easily. 

“you got your phone on you?” he asked.

“of course not!”

renjun knew that look - THE look. after a pathetic battle of looks, renjun aggressively pulled his beloved phone out of his hidden jacket pocket, and placed it into his mother’s hand.  
fuck this.

before he could throw a fit about how stupid this entire ordeal was, he felt a sudden familiar presence next to him.

“good morning mrs huang! isn’t this weather just beautiful?” jaemin exclaimed to his very unaware mother (which became extremely convenient for the couple when it had came to staying overnight to cuddle).

after a rather anticlimactic exchange of i love you’s and goodbye’s, renjun was pulled away from his mother and into jaemin’s arms, with a brief kiss to the forehead.

“you ready?”

being lectured about the bible for two hours straight and having to participate in grueling activities before trying to get a spot in the (read:unhygienic) showers was just as bad as renjun could remember, but the night was always when the fun began.

“i really want to kiss you.” jaemin whispered into renjun’s ear, the older's heart stopping for just a second.

“but what about the other boys in here?” renjun whispered back, eyeing the room to indicate the five boys they were sharing a room with.

as his gaze fixated back onto his boyfriend, he noticed the smirk painted on his face, and before he knew it, they were hand in hand,  
giggling as they walked outside.

after scanning the area, they found that the back of their cabin was hidden away from the skeptical teachers and was dark and discreet.

renjun was slammed against the concrete cabin wall, breath hitching in his throat before jaemin attached their lips - almost desperately. it was aggressive and rough, but not out of the ordinary for the pair. things like this were always a fight for dominance between the two.  
after a long battle, renjun eventually submitted to jaemin as he experimentally inserted his tongue into the smaller’s mouth. while sucking on it, renjun’s hands crawled from jaemin’s lower back to his outgrown hair, pulling harshly which earned a groan from jaemin.  
slowly, jaemin’s mouth travelled lower, leaving marks along renjun’s jawline before kissing the older’s sweet spot.

“j-jaemin...” renjun stuttered under his breath as he felt the sharp pain shoot through his neck, this being caused by jaemin’s teeth. not that he minded.

despite the smirk painted upon jaemin’s face, his brain was going absolutely crazy.  
renjun’s lips were just so soft, and the grip on his waist as his small boyfriend tried pulling him impossibly closer reminded jaemin about how much he loved him. sure, fooling around with him was always enjoyable, but just having the older embrace him made him feel like the luckiest person in the world.  
pulling away and leaving a small peck on renjun’s forehead, he looked into renjun’s eyes, which were glistening from the light a few meters away, and whispered a soft “i love you,” earning himself a giggle and “i love you too.” in return.

renjun was about to connect their lips again, when suddenly they heard a shout and saw a bright light shine upon them. realizing they had been caught, they looked at each other with wide eyes before running back to the cabin, hoping that they had gone unidentified.

with sweaty palms and dry pants pushing their way past each of their lips, they managed to make it back inside safely, the other boys already sleeping.

there they lay in the bottom bunk together, arms wrapped around one other with foreheads touching.   
and with one last kiss and exchange of i love you’s, they fell asleep in one another’s arms.


End file.
